


Quiet and Peace (an Epilogue in Dialogue)

by deejay



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deejay/pseuds/deejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series cliffhanger episode "The Trap" ~ an addendum epilogue in dialogue form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet and Peace (an Epilogue in Dialogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/gifts).



"Oblivion is tedious, Sapphire.... Limbo, likewise."

"Indeed, yes."

"So, let's recap, shall we?"

"Must we?"

"Yes.... You saw our future. You said that you saw peace in that future. It was our future, you said, and it was peaceful...."

"That I did, Steel."

"But I have no use for 'peaceful' ... nor with being quiet about it.... With quiet comes tedium."

"I know this."

"Yes, you ... I.... I would like to apologise ... again ... for my constant drivel, but - "

"Don't."

"...don't? Don't what ... apologise?"

"Please."

"Very well, then.... I was merely trying to keep up my end of a generally monosyllabic conversation."

"I know...."

"Staring out the window isn't going to change that star field, Sapphire."

"Yes ... I know."

"It's pointless, you realise."

"Perhaps."

"You have done little else since ... for some time now."

"I'm thinking, Steel."

"As am I."

"I have already analysed everything within this place.... There is nothing but emptiness; no past, no future...."

"And you think that staring outside at the stars might serve us up a clue?"

"I cannot touch the stars; I cannot read them."

"Yet you insist on trying to...."

"I was thinking ... that I could create a set point in space, to possibly use as an anchor.... Perhaps anchor this place to it ... in case our friends are trying to locate us."

"Well ... your friends probably are, Sapphire."

"No, Steel, they are our colleagues and our friends.... They have to be searching for us both by now."

"Silver might be.... Possibly even Lead."

"As well as others, of course.... Is there anymore tea?"

"Sorry, no. You finished off what was left in the pot some time ago. It had gone cold."

"Oh, yes ... so I did."

"As this place appears to be a set ... and being as everything within it is a prop and so nothing actually works here ... we can't make you more."

"A pity. Tea is ... the universal panacea."

"Seems to be, yes."

"Diamond can make a lovely pot of tea."

"Can she? ... I wouldn't know."

"Wouldn't you? I could have sworn she mentioned to me about having personally made you tea ... on several occasions."

"I do not recall."

"I rather like Diamond.... She's flashy to the point of gaudy and as tough as they come. Harder than you, when she needs to be - "

"I do not wish to discuss Diamond."

" - especially when she is crossed.... Ohh, yes. I'm sorry, Steel. A sore point with you, isn't it?"

"There ... was a time when it could have been, yes."

"I suppose discussing Jet is right out as well, then?"

"If you don't mind."

"I see.... First you complain that I am too taciturn, now you wish to dictate the terms of our conversation.... When was the last time someone told you that you are ... no fun at all?"

"Considering our current predicament, Sapphire, I hardly think it's a time for idle gossip."

"Oh, I don't know about that.... Relieves some of the tedium you mentioned before.... All right, so we can't discuss Diamond and Jet.... What about Gold?"

"What about him?"

"You've worked with him before, a few times? Well? What do you think of him?"

"He's a decent enough Operator ... though a bit too gregarious for my liking.... Always walking around whistling, constantly happy.... Insufferably so."

"I find him charming and warm."

"You would...."

"Steel?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear that? Just now? Somewhere near.... A clinking sound ... high-pitched, almost metallic...."

"No.... I heard nothing."

"Follow me, then.... It came from over here ... yes ... behind the counter ... and there's something else...."

"What is it, Sapphire?"

"It's ... it's as if there is something else here ... with us, now.... Something that wasn't here before.... I have counted, examined and memorised everything in this cafe...."

"Yes, and...?"

"It feels as if there are additional items ... here ... and here.... Open all the cupboards and drawers, please.... Count the cutlery in this one."

"Count the...? Do you think thieves may have sneaked in here unawares?"

"Don't be cheeky, Steel.... Besides, thieves would have taken items, not added to the collection."

"Very well. Let me see...."

"Ohhh ... yesssss.... I had counted three silver trays on this shelf, Steel ... now there are four ... and look here ... seven gold-rimmed glasses where six once were."

"Perhaps you miscounted?"

"Of course I didn't."

"I don't mean to impugn your - "

"Ah, hah! Look at this ... the salt box no longer has any salt in it ... it's now full of diamonds...."

"Silver ... Gold ... Diamond.... Sapphire, should we be able to see lead pipes and copper wiring appearing through the walls?"

"Where...? Oh, so they are.... The wall past the door is becoming ... transparent...."

"Lead ... Copper...."

"Our friends, Steel. Our friends are coming for us."

"They're attempting a joint rescue?"

"Why not? The Transient Beings banded together to entrap us, now our friends have joined forces to free us."

"If so, they had better hurry ... the transparency is beginning to spread through the ceiling - "

" - and through the flooring, as well.... Steel ... what will happen to us when the floor gives way?"

"Then ... I should think ... we shall either plummet or float."

"Hold me, then.... I don't wish to be alone in whatever void we find ourselves in once this place vanishes from existence."

"Nor do I, particularly.... Come, Sapphire.... I'll not let you go."

"Yes ... I know you won't.... Thank you for being with me, Steel. Despite what others may say, you can ... at times ... be a comfort."

"I try."

"Wait ... listen.... There's that clinking sound again ... can't you hear it?"

"The only thing I can hear is your voice.... Look ... the stars ... are visible through the entire room ... all around us...."

"It's but a vestige of what ... or where ... it was - "

" - I just felt the floor slip away from under my feet, Sapphire - "

"As did I."

"Well ... we're floating, at least ... and still together...."

"Steel...? Don't let go."

"Never."

_"Why, hello, there! I don't mean to intrude on your delightfully romantic embrace, my dear, dear Steel - "_

"Who said - ? Sapphire, did you hear - "

"It's Silver. I'm certain of it."

_" - but could you possibly stretch out a hand so that I might grab at it? You're the one floating closest to the conduit. Please do it now, as there's little time."_

"Silver...?! I cannot see him.... Sapphire, can you see - "

_"It doesn't matter, Steel, just reach out your right hand, please...."_

"Do it, Steel."

"Sapphire, it's a risk ... I could lose my grip on you ... and then - "

_"THERE'S NO TIME FOR DISCUSSION! REACH OUT YOUR RIGHT HAND, YOU STUBBORN SON OF A - "_  
  
  


****************************************************************************   
****************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************

  
  
"...and I am also willing to swear, to the entire universe, that you are the most pigheaded entity that exists within it.... Come on, you've napped long enough.... Ahhh, there we go.... Sit up ... slowly, now.... Open your eyes, Steel ... you and Sapphire are both safe."

"Oh...? Are we...? Silver ... where ... exactly are we?"

"Welcome, my friend, to The Safe House.... Lead has been lately referring to it as The Stronghold, but the rest of us have decided to call it The Safe House.... Majority rules, of course - "

"And where is Sapphire?"

"Compleatly safe ... she wasn't as drained by the transfer as you appear to be.... She's in the kitchen with the others.... I think she and Diamond are making tea...."

"All right, this is a "safe house" ... it has been so named. Does it have an actual definition?"

"It is a continuously reinforced point in space and time that the Transient Beings cannot enter."

"And you know this, how?"

"Because we've all been continuously reinforcing it."

"We?"

"All of us ... even the Transuranics have anted up some of their energies."

"Interesting."

"Yes, very.... Let's just say ... certain higher-ups have been made aware of recent ... 'issues' ... with the Transient Beings ... and their unfortunate treatment of you and Sapphire has been noted ... and is being dealt with accordingly."

"They could come for us again, Silver.... They might come for us all, in time."

"The Transient Beings attack us here? Hardly.... Despite their temporary interference with us, they've ultimately proven themselves to be weak."

"Weak? How so?"

"Seriously, Steel? They hadn't even the combined ability to create a sound structure with which to imprison you. The cafe was unstable, at best description.... They had to have known that it would dissolve, soon enough, before your very eyes.... It's almost as if they had intended to place you both there as some form of slow torture.... Sadistic bastards, they are.... Probably hoping that you and Sapphire would destroy each other ... counting on your own volatile temper to ... possibly even ... finish their hit job for them."

"...'volatile temper'....?"

"There have been rumours."

"I see.... And what about this place ... we can keep them out?"

"With the combined strengths of every Operative? It is impenetrable.... I moulded most of it, I'll have you know.... It's sturdy enough, if I do say so myself ... and I do say so.... It will stand."

"So ... when we are interfered with in future by anyone ... or anything ... any of us can come here for temporary refuge...."

"Stay as long as you like, as far as I'm concerned. This place is permanent ... and well appointed, of course."

"How did you get us here?"

"When I realised that it was the cafe that was the laid trap, the actual end game, for you and Sapphire, I decided we were in desperate need of back up.... So, I used my box ... barely managing to get out in one piece, mind you.... I then rallied the forces, as it were, and we set about immediately creating this place.... We needed a safe place to bring you to, after all ... somewhere the Transient Beings could not follow...."

"This room, Silver, it's ... very bright ... very shiny."

"Why, thank you! I cannot wait to show you the rest of the place ... it's absolutely marvellous."

"I can wait."

"Oh.... Well, anyway.... Once everything was readied, Lead shielded us all, while Copper and Diamond created and hardened a conduit between us.... Gold and Mercury and I moulded and held the energies long enough to pop me through in order to fetch you both."

"That was extremely clever of you ... of everyone."

"It was, indeed.... By the way, Steel ... you're welcome."

"How did you know where, precisely, to find us?"

"I had just gotten myself out of there, remember...? Moreover, Sapphire was there ... and I can track the lovely Sapphire ... well ... anywhere, really...."

"She's ... elsewhere making tea, you said?"

"Yes.... Calm yourself, she's fine.... Out in the kitchen making tea.... Ahh, yes.... It's a panacea for all that could go wrong with the universe ... did you know that?"

"So I have heard."

"Lovely thing, a pot of tea. Almost as lovely as our dear Sapphire...."

"But not quite, Silver ... not quite."

the end


End file.
